When thing's get Bloody: The 100th Hunger Games
by gaptasticventure
Summary: The fourth Quarter Quell will not only plot tributes against each other, but against the arena as well. As a different way to story tell, I'm going to make it were chapters focusing on certain tributes intertwine with their past experiences for readers can get a better understanding of each ones thoughts and feelings regarding some crazy future situations in the Games.
1. Porter Rivers Story

**A/N: This will be sort of like a more creative sequel to the story I did a while back. Please Review, follow, and favorite as it helps.**

The flowers outside of Amberlene Sandler's home swayed side to side as if they were dancing along to the beat of the wind. As Porter Rivers strolled passed her house, he just couldn't help but notice the wonderful scent they were letting off.

So he looked to his left then right, and took some. He was sure Amber wouldn't mind, as long as he used them for good cause, and the fact that he had only taken three just about assured him that it wouldn't be a problem even more.

He would explain it to her later, but for now he had to hurry home. His small house laid in between two other's on the south side of District 6.

When he unlocked the door with the key hidden under the carpet, he longed for a much needed nap. Working a five hour shift as an engineer was tough, especially at his age of fifteen. But over time, he had somehow managed to adapt to the extreme conditions, just as the other district boys and girls had.

He wasn't the least bit of surprised when he plopped down on top his bed only for his name to be called from the other room.

At first he wanted to ignore it, but after a while the voice made it clear that it wasn't going to stop. Porter stormed into the room, while making obnoxious sighs as he further opened the cracked door. His heart raced and a chill shot through him as he focused on what he what he was seeing.

"Grams!"

His 70 year old grandmother was lying across the floor, with her glasses inches from her hand. He didn't even here the thud from her fall, leaving him with the realization that she had probably fallen while he was gone.

"Grams how long have you been down there, he franticly asked while helping her up. She smiled and slightly shrugged.

"Two hours or so don't worry dear, I didn't count," she said. Porter's arms and hands were wet, and he noticed that his grandmother was sweating.

"Grams I'll run and grab you some water you're sweaingt…"

"Porter, we both know I don't have much time left, she whispered reaching onto her counter, and so I want you to have this."

She handed him a small pendulum attached to a necklace, and Porter immediately placed it around his neck.

"I'll guard it with my life grandma," he said.

**Porter's Interviews**

"So tell me Porter, what are your thoughts on being reaped?"

Porter scratched his head before speaking. "Well Mr. Caesar, mostly upsetting as you can see, Porter said pointing both finger's at his frowning face.

The audience laughed, even though Porter didn't exactly remember trying to be funny.

"I'm sorry you feel like that, Caesar said trying not to laugh, do you think there's a chance of you winning the games?"

"Heck Yea! Porter exclaimed, I'm goanna kill every last one of those sucker's. Counting those darn careers!"

The crowd cheered, they loved him.

**Porter's training**

Porter strolled past the small boy from 12, who was talking quietly to the careers at the edible plant station.

The leader of the pack pointed his finger, mumbling "there he is" drawing the other's attention to him. Porter ignored them and continued to his destination.

He stopped at the knife throwing station, and met up with his District partner Amber.

"You're good, he said, can you teach me?"

Amber sighed, "Porter we've gone over this. I don't want the burden on my back of not being able to help you in the arena."

"Are you still going on about not being allies, I don't even care! I just wanted someone to teach me to throw knives!"

Vincent Tobias from District 5 walked over. He shoved Porter out of the way, and put his hand around Amber's shoulder.

"Is this kid giving you a problem?" he asked. Amber pushed of his hand, and distanced herself from both of them.

"No Vincent, he's my district partner," she said.

"So your teaming up with him and not me?! Porter yelled. I stole some of your flowers once too!"

As amber walked away, Porter shoved Vincent harder.

"I'll beat your sorry butt soon," he said.

Porter had forgot that he had sat down his pendulum on a bench. When it was time for everyone to leave, only then did he remember.

He quickly ran back in the center and found it laying on the floor. He picked it up and stuck it in his pocket, not noticing that he was passing Joseph Ball. Leader of the career's. The one that had just been watching him.

**Training Scores**

Porter and Amber refused to exchange glances at one another as they and their mentor's waited for their training scores to be shown.

Porter was happy and shocked to find out that he had scored a perfect 12, higher then all of the other tributes, including the careers.

**After the bloodbath**

Joseph Ball searched the ground for the body of Porter Rivers. He grew angrier by the second when he realized that the boy must have slipped away during the action.

The other careers stood at the mouth of the cornucopia and waited for their leader to cool down.

"Is anybody hurt?" Terrance managed to ask, while holding his medical supplies. Mostly everyone responded with no, even if they had been badly injured. Small cuts ran up and down Marlin Streaming's legs, while a large gash dripped blood from Quilice Tailing's temple.

As much as Terrance had wanted to help them, he didn't bother insisting that he should. He couldn't risk aggravating his protectors, as they could most definitely turn on him.

And besides, at his young age of 12 he knew already that he'd be a quick and easy kill for any of them. They would probably just come to him for help when they were ready.

Joseph stormed over to the others and threw down his machete.

"What did we talk about back in the center?! Our main priority was to kill him first and get the other's later. How could you guy's possibly screw that up? He paused to let it sink in before he continued. Now we have to waste our energy hunting for him!"

The careers looked mostly confused at Joseph's rant and at first they said nothing. But after a while, Tina Oar soon walked forward with something in her hand.

"I think it's his token," she said handing it to Joseph. He snatched it from her hand, and held it up high.

"Tina, you're a genius, he mumbled. When she asked why, Joseph smirked, because we've got his locket, and instead of us hunting him, he's goanna come straight to us!"

**A/N:**

**Tell me what you think! This will be the general theme of the story, and how I will basically introduce the other tributes.**

**I love reviews (just like everyone else on Fanfiction) and would love to know what you all think. Try to answer these in a review please, because feedback help's me figure out what to do better.**

**What are your thoughts on Porter and Amber?**

**What are your thoughts on Porter's rivalry with the careers, especially Joseph?**

**What are your thoughts on the career's in general?**

**And what are your thoughts on the story?**

**Tell me how I can improve! And thanks!**


	2. Quilice Took the Chalenge Part 1

**Arena**

The career pack trekked cautiously through the beautiful forest. Flowers ranging from the color red, violet, and blue lined the entrance, along with the perfectly green trees home to at least a dozen brown squirrels.

The group of tributes were amazed and awed by the beautiful display that the artificial arena had to offer, and all of them agreed that it would have been a nice place to build a home at.

Everyone except Quilice. She always kept the thought in her mindset that all of this was fake, and that there was some type of catch.

They were walking around in the arena for god's sake, she just couldn't understand why they were getting so excited about something so artificial.

She remembered the games from last year, when the girl tribute from 2 stumbled into a giant castle. It was gorgeous on the inside, and the poor girl made the mistake of letting her guard down.

The king bed located on the third floor of the castle ended up being a death trap, as it sucked her head through the mattress which eventually suffocated her.

When the other careers found a small cabin up ahead, she was hesitant. She didn't really want to be the next dumb girl from two that got herself killed, so she questioned the safety of what they were doing.

"Guy's the walls are rusted, there's a hole in the window, and the ground around it smell's disgusting. Are you all that desperate that you're so willing to rest in there? I mean, we haven't even been walking for an hour."

Joseph elbowed Marlin, and they both started laughing.

"Looks like someone's scared, he said."

"Ya, suck it up," sad Marlin.

Quilice shook her head and pointed over at the forest, "None of this look's too good to be true too any of you?"

"Quilice is right, Terrance said, maybe…

"District 12 shut up, ok?" Joseph snapped, cutting him of. Terrance nodded and looked down at his feet while Marlin and Tina started laughing.

Quilice silently sighed, and looked at the ground as well.

"You know what, its fine, go ahead," Quilice said.

The door to the cabin was locked, so Tina used her axe to chop it off. When the nob finally fell to the ground, Joseph bent down and peered into the hole it left on the door.

"So far so good Quilice, he whispered, alright guy's let's go inside."

Inside the house was a beautiful kitchen that Tina soon discovered had running water. There was a large coach in what might be the living room, and four bedrooms.

A rug on the bottom of the floor read 'welcome home', and the whole scent of the cabin smelt like chocolate.

"I call the room in the back," Terrance said carrying his three bags into the farthest room.

"Wait, we need to make this fair. Because I refuse to share a room with her," Marlin said pointing at Tina. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll share a room with you any time, hun, "she said delightfully. He ignored her.

So they came up with a plan. They would each share a room with the other tribute. Quilice with Marlin, and Tina with Joseph. Since Terrance had the medical supplies, he would get the room to himself.

"Alright it's decided, now go sit down your things, "Joseph shouted. Quilice wasn't liking the idea of this one bit.

After everybody was mostly settled down, she walked into Terrance's room. She sat down beside him, and tried to start a conversation.

"So how are you liking your room, I sort of like mine. Remember earlier when I got my cut, it well… kind of…sort of hurt's.

Terrance sighed, "Quilice if you want help, you just need to ask. Instead of trying to create this phony conversation of yours, all you had to do was ask. Do you want me to fix up your cut and help, you or not?"

Quilice pulled out her knife, and held it against his neck.

"Don't you ever tell me when I need help, "she said.

**District 2, Day before the reaping's, cargo station**

Quilice and her friend Scarlet lifted stones and bricks onto the back of a cargo truck. Scarlet handed Quilice a small piece of metal, and she inhaled a gulp of air as she threw it in the trunk.

"You doing alright there, Quil?"

"Ya, that piece was just sort of heavy," she said while eyeing the guys and girls who were staring at them. At first they were just watching, but after she loaded two more pieces, they walked over.

"Scarlet, look over there, she whispered."

The group watched Quilice and Scarlet continue to heave up the bricks and metal, until one of them walked over. Quilice knew exactly what he was there to do, as she had seen he and the others do it to people before.

"Congratulations Quil, he said over excitedly, your pretty strong. Do you think you'd possibly be able to take the challenge by any chance?"

"Do you guy's ever go and actually work on your own?"

"Answer my question, don't deny it. Yes or no?"

Quilice looked back at Scarlet. Scarlet mouthed no but Quilice ignored her. She looked back over at the short haired boy and nodded.

"Sure," she said. The boy waved his hand, and two other boy's pulled over a wagon full of bricks and stones all weighing differently.

"You ready?" he asked, and she nodded again. He handed her a good sized brick, and she took it like it was nothing.

Then came the next on and he placed it on top. Then the next, the next, and a few more after that, and she looked as if she was holding 300 pound's.

Which she probably was.

Sweat dripped down her face, as she strained to look at Scarlet. The boy placed one more brick atop the huge pile, and stopped.

"Congratulations again, he said, now walk."

Quilice didn't move, and chuckles rang from the small group. They waited and waited, and Quilice still did nothing.

"Do you need some help? You do don't you?

Quilice suddenly dropped everything onto the ground. Nobody said a thing, not a word. They all just stared. She laid down on the metal floor, and tried to control her breathing.

"Here, nice try, the boy said holding out his hand for Quilice. Here I'll pull you up."

"No! Quilice screamed, I don't want your help," she picked up one of the bricks and chugged it at the boy. It hit him in the shoulder and he dropped to the ground.

"Don't you ever tell me when I need help," she said.

**Arena**

"I'm sorry, Quilice said. I don't know what came over me."

She ran out the room, and shut the door.

**Tell me what you think!**

**What were your thoughts on Quilice?**

**What were your thoughts on her story?**

**And what were your thoughts on the way she reacted to Terrance?**

**How can I improve?**

**Please Review! They make everyone happy!**


	3. Vanessa Martin

**2 years before the reaping**

The rain poured so hard that Lilly Martin could barely make out her mother's face. Most likely if they hadn't been talking, she might have never known that she was there.

Mrs. Martin's hair was long and roughly combed, much like the way Lilly's was, and her eye liner ran down her warm red cheeks. It was ruined, and just focusing on that small detail helped Lilly recognize her mother through the rain. Nothing her mother ever did was perfect, as same as it went for Lilly.

"Go, now!" Mrs. Martin called with hurt in her voice. She was holding back tears, and she could only imagine the pain her daughter was feeling. She struggled to stay strong.

"I love you darling! And I want you to run, just run. As fast as you possibly can."

Lilly took off. Down the street from her house, past the house of the mayor, and past the large lake. When she finally stopped, her lungs were full of the feeling of hot air, and she was sure she was pretty much sure she was about to pass out.

But instead of collapsing, tears came. She should have turned back and helped her mother when she heard her loud, ear piercing, final scream. Or even when her younger brother Danny had been slaughtered, she should have most definitely turned back.

She just didn't understand. With the capital currently in mind, she only had one question. How could people be so evil?

She stumbled upon an alley that she and Danny would otherwise be forbidden to enter by their mother, and took shelter under a towering roof.

Her mom had packed her a bag of supply's, and she was about to find out its content's. Lilly sighed. She felt like she was in the Hunger Games.

She pulled out a small croissant and stuffed it in her mouth, she was completely famished. She had guessed that it had been close to 7 hour's sense the last time she ate, and she wasn't about to lose an opportunity. "Forgot that only eat small portions of your food to save it junk," she thought. She was hungry and was goanna eat right then.

She reached into her bag, pulled out her journal and opened it. Her mom had packed it probably knowing she'd want it.

"Thanks mom," she whispered.

**Lilly's Journal Entries**

**October 4****th**

_I've past the local orphanage at least twice by now, and my opinion on it has still not changed. I can roam the streets without being discovered just fine, and I've had no problem at all about finding food. Everything they basically could offer was something I already had._

_And besides, they'd probably just turn me in anyway._

**January 6****th**

_The 99__th__ Hunger Games are approaching. That means the dreaded reaping day is here and I've got only two choices. One, attend them, and two, try avoiding the peacekeeper's who come to check the streets._

_Number one it is._

_I blended right in with the 14 year old female tributes. No one recognized me until up near the end. Must have been someone from the school I used to go to. I ended up lying and telling them that my name was actually Vanessa._

_Goodbye Lilly and hello Vanessa Gallia Martin. It felt good to make your own name._

**August 8****th**

_Odd men chased me into an ally. I was able to get away while still being shaken up by the experience._

**January 5****th**

_Reaping day again. This time I was picked._

**Train rides, Lilly Martin and Vincent Tobias**

Vanessa (Aka Lilly), shouted curse words at the peacekeeper's when she was informed that her notebook was too big to be used as a District token, and would be taken from her.

She was carried into train, and laughed at by her district partner Vincent Tobias. The laughter kept up, and she slapped him across the face as soon as they sat down. After he called her a certain word that started with "B", he received another slap that drove him to the point of a lip bleed.

He attempted a slap as well, but missed greatly and gave up soon after. Vincent hadn't liked the idea of being slapped by a girl.

Their escort walked over and sat down beside them. She handed Vincent some water and a napkin, and sent him off to the train restroom. It's wasn't like those things weren't provided already.

"I should wait for poor Vincent to return, she said eying Vanessa as if she was a killer, but I have some things that we should discuss one on one."

Vanessa heart skipped a beat, and her palms grew sweaty, just like they always did when she got nervous.

"When the peacekeepers went through your notebook, they found some "questionable information", Vanessa tried to look everywhere but at the escort, care to explain?"

"Ya I do, she said with annoyance in her voice, who are you to tell me to explain myself? As of right now, I currently hold a role much more important than you, because I'm a tribute. I'm pretty sure I can get you into some trouble, so I suggest that you leave the "questionable information" to the peacekeepers."

The escort was speechless, and so was Vanessa. Her mouth had gone dry, and the words had just flown out. She thought them, but she didn't mean to say them. Though, she wasn't about to say sorry either.

Vincent walked back into the cart with his hair wet from water.

"Hi, he said innocently, I don't think the toilet works to well.

**Training center, the 8 tributes**

Vanessa and Vincent walked into the training center with their eyes open for allies. They observed each tribute carefully and while Vanessa liked the smart tributes, Vincent had taste for the cute girl ones.

They ran into the girl from twelve, Sasha petroleum, and of course Vincent walked right over and did his best at flirting. Although both tributes were surprised at the response.

"I don't like guys," she said.

Vincent looked at her disgusted. He faked gagged and stuck out his tongue.

"So you're…"

"Ya," Sasha said while staring at Vanessa. Vincent threw his hands in the air and walked off.

"You two love birds can hit it off. I'm just not going to be a part of it," he shouted as he ran off. Vanessa noticed that he had began talking to the girl she had met at the chariot rides, Amberlene Sandlers.

Amber's District partner walked over and started shouting at him. Vanessa chuckled.

"Please excuse Vincent. I guess he find's fun in acting like a baby," she said.

Sasha shrugged, "Will you be…"

"No."

"Would you let me finish?"

"I was goanna ask you if you wanted to be allies. I'd team up with my District partner Terrance, but he somehow managed to join in with the careers. I'm treated this same way back in twelve and to be honest, I didn't expect to be treated the same way her."

Vanessa started to feel guilty from the way she had immediately jumped to conclusions that Sasha was trying to, Vanessa didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to distance herself from everyone at the moment. But of course she couldn't.

"Sure, Vanessa said, let's shake on it."

Vanessa and Sasha shook each other's hands. It was decided, they would be allies.

**Arena, beginning of bloodbath**

Vanessa's pedestal rose into the air. Her arena uniform was uncomfortable, but she ignored it. She looked over at Vanessa, then Owen Woodling's, the other ally they had made.

When the gong sounded, Vanessa knew for sure that she wasn't ready.

**What do you think of Vanessa/Lilly?**

**What do you think about Vincent?**

**What do you think about Vanessa's story?**

**And what do you think about Sasha?**

**Please Review!**


	4. The Volunteer

**Reaping's**

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Marlin Streaming's watched jaw agape, as Tina Oar ran up on stage. Anger boiled inside of him and he stomped his foot on the ground. He just couldn't understand how someone could possibly be so stupid. He just couldn't understand why she had just decided to volunteer.

A thought popped in his head, _Now that I think about it, she did know I was volunteering. That's the only reason she'd do it to. She's not even career material, _he scoffed,_ more like bloodbath material._

He made an annoyed grunting noise that sent the other 18 year olds eyes into his direction.

It was District 4 of course, they got volunteer's every year. It had been decided in training school that only he would be volunteering that year. But, no.

It made him even angrier when he remembered all of the intense training he had partaken in for almost every day of his life.

The escort called the name of a boy Marlin knew from school and he glared slightly as the large boy jogged up on stage.

Marlin wasn't about to let the two fools on stage participate in something he was meant to do, and without hesitation, the four lettered words left his mouth.

He purposely locked shoulders with the boy as he walked up the small set of steps. A large smirk curved across his face. He had these Games in his hands. And no one was going to stop him from winning.

**Training in District 4, a year before the reapings**

Marlin tossed his spear that landed directly in his target. It had been his last one, and he sighed as he began to walk over too retrieve them.

He nearly knocked Tina over as she quickly ran up to him. Stupid girl, she couldn't even watch were she was going?

He strained to control his temper, with his bipolar disorder only making the struggle with himself harder. He had no way other way of handling the conversation that he could think of, as speaking to her simply made him furious. But in a way, he didn't want to completely hurt her feelings either. It just all sort of came out wrong, and he couldn't help it. But besides, his father had told him to never hit girls. Unless he was in the games of course.

He could tell that she had been working, as sweat soaked her shirt.

"Why don't you watch were you're going, alright?" Tina blushed and held out her hands.

"Sorry about that, I… I…, I did get your spears though!" she peeped.

Marlin snatched the sharp tipped spears from her hand, causing her to jerk forward before letting go.

He hated this girl. She somehow had the ability to talk and talk about him, being more descriptive about him then even he himself could manage. Sometimes her conversations would go from something pointless, and then all the way to absolutely nothing, but Marlin always tried to be polite regardless and didn't say anything. Even if it did hurt too just accept the fact that she would never stop bothering him.

"Thanks… now bye," he said. He noticed Tina's sadness in her eyes, as if she had expected him to say more. Or for him to at least show a little more gratitude. Oh well, he did more than he should've by thanking her. It wasn't like this was going to stop her from picking them up again next time.

"Bye…" Tina whispered as she ran quickly ran off nearly missing the corner of a table as she failed to pay attention to her surroundings. Marlin paid her no more attention and continued with his spear throwing. He had a Game to prepare for.

**Training in District 4, two weeks before the reaping's**

"I'm very glad to announce or District 4 volunteer for this year, Marlin Streaming's!" His trainer shouted into the microphone.

The loud sound of around two hundred people applauding felt great. Marlin wondered if this was what it would be like during his interviews and chariot rides.

That day just wouldn't seem to come.

**Training Center, Capital**

Marlin pointed out a smaller tribute at the edible plant station who was shaking, clearly frightened by the presence of the other tributes. He observed him for a long moment before pointing him out to the other careers.

"We should pick him," he said. Admiring the boy's skill in plants.

Joseph stared at him confused while the others wondered if he was being serious. He began to laugh while shaking his head at the same time.

"Dude, Marlin. Ever since the District 1 kids decided that they were completely afraid of killing, (also not to mention the fact that the suck this year), what makes you think that we would possibly pick him over them?" Joseph asked.

"What? You're not making sense Joseph. How could he possibly be worse than the District 1 kids?"

"Duh! Because he makes them look like warriors!"

Joseph and Quilice snickered.

"We can work with him, Tina added now watching him as well, and he looks like he has some fair knowledge on plants and stuff too." Marlin glared at her. He didn't need her assisting him.

"And stuff? Quilice playfully questioned, that's basically about it."

"Well Joseph, Marlin said, we can always just ask the District 6 guy. I think his name was Porter, right?" Joseph looked over at Porter Rivers. Porter looked back at him. Marlin was aware of their rivalry, but Porter to him was really just a cannon ready to sound.

"Anybody, he said, just not him. He ain't worth it." That shut him up.

"Fine, Marlin said, District 12 it is."

The careers called over Terrance Millers, and offered him a spot in their group. He whispered a cowardly 'yes' before slowly standing up. What could he possibly be of worth to them?

**What are your thoughts on Marlin?**

**What are your thoughts on Tina?**

**What are your thoughts on Tina volunteering for Marlin?**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please review!**


	5. The Pendant Part 1

**Thank you oddtom for reviewing!**

**Arena, Present**

An abundance of tall grasses covered the entrance to what first appeared to be a rock from the side it was facing. As large as it was, if Porter Rivers had not been looking up as he calmly strolled by, he may not have spotted it.

The outer area of the monstrous sized cave was covered in moss that resembled the style of the fake vines in the training center. He could remember it more clearly now, a green vine that hung down from the edible plant station.

Hoping to make a good impression on the other tributes, he stayed a fair distance from what he referred to as the nerd hangout. Surprised even more to the sight of the career pack allowing the boy from 12 into their group.

He couldn't remember any special skill he saw the boy preform, or even a slight sign of him being a natural born killer. Nope, it just seemed as if he was lucky. That four he ended up scoring didn't seem to bother his ally's for whatever reason either.

A small stick hidden in the tall blades of grass slashed his leg, and he further pulls up his ankle socks. The blood soaks through quickly, and it's not a pretty sight. He trudges on in a limp- as the small cut makes a big sting- and stops at the caves entrance.

A strong gust of wind swooshes out of the opening, and Porter struggles to regain his footing. He wondered where the sudden breeze could have possibly came from, allowing his imagination to get the best of him.

A pinch on his neck returns him to the current situation, and he quickly swatted away whatever bug it was that was biting him. He didn't understand why the creatures had to exist, it was if the capitol would have created some type of super repellent for the districts by now.

If they could create genetically engineered monsters (otherwise known as mutts) then they should surely be of capability to create something that would rid every one of the horrid things.

_Wait, they probably had, _he thought_, just not for the districts._

He rolled his eyes at his own thought, and prepared to enter the cave. Night was falling fast, and he desperately needed to find shelter for the night. But something just didn't seem right…

He felt his neck again, sliding his fidgety fingers down the back of it. Nothing, nothing was there. And that wasn't good.

Crazy ideas began to run at a fast pace through his head, and he was stuck with the decision to either retrace his steps, or take shelter in the cave. He wasn't good at making smart decisions, and even though that somewhere in the back of his stubborn head he knew this was not the right choice to make, he ran back anyway.

He was just thankful that it stayed on while he was on his pedestal, barely missing the risk of blowing himself up before the games had even started.

**Middle of the bloodbath, Porter Rivers POV**

I leaped of my pedestal in the direction of the trees. A full blown sprint is all it takes, and I make it to what now appears to be a jungle in less than seven minutes.

I had been told to keep my distance from the action by my mentor, but my blood is already pumping in anticipation and anxiety at just the thought of it. Why shouldn't I return and grab myself a bag or two, maybe even pick off a few tributes. It couldn't hurt, right?

My eyes switch to tribute to tribute. The girl from 4 shoves a small boy behind her, and I notice that she's wielding an axe. It takes me some time to recognize the boy's cowardly looking face, and I match it to the 12 boy from the plant station. I seriously doubt that she can protect him with an axe though. I mean isn't she from a fishing district? Was there not a trident or something, gosh!

I spot Amber- my district partner- in the madness, and call out to her. She doesn't seem to hear me, and I'm knocked back in shock when I notice my rival Vincent Tobias engage in a quick conversation, before running off with her.

I'm mad at what I see, and quickly remember what I promised him in the training center. Before I know it, I'm acting out physically, instead of fully thinking my actions through.

I tackle him to the rough soiled ground. Punch after punch bloodies up his face, but he can never seem to hit back. He spits a mouthful of blood at me, and I grab his head by his hair, and then slam it back onto the ground.

"Porter stop!" I risk a glance at Amber's teary eyed face and scrunch up my own as I'm hit with another mouthful of spit. "You don't have to kill him Porter, let him be!"

Vincent strains his now unrecognizable face to look up at her. "Go Amberlene! Go! Take the bags!" Amber scrambles to pick up the two bags they've grabbed, and begins to run. I'm about to yell for her to come back, when I'm startled by her sudden scream.

"Look out!"

I quickly roll to the side, with the axe barely missing my head. It's the 4 girl, and she's snuck up on us about as silent as a fox.

Vincent uses what little energy he has left to roll out of harm's way, just as the axe comes flying down again. She targets him because of his weak position, and as the short girl rushes over, he slides his leg across the ground tripping her. She stays down for a bit, and I'm left wondering if she's gone unconscious from the hard fall.

Amber's good as gone after issuing us the lifesaving warning, and as the careers move in to help their stupid ally, I can pretty much say the same for me.

"I'll get you 6! You just wait!" Ya, sure. And I'm almost positive that the careers finish him off. Almost positive…

**Arena, current time**

Porter continued to walk back the way he came. With no weapons, supplies and the setting sun, he was aware that his choice could very well be his last. If he just stayed in the cave he found, maybe he could search in the morning. Without having to worry about safety.

A cannon fire in the distance reminded him of the bloodbath earlier that day. The bloodbath he fought in, the bloodbath he nearly lost his life in for underestimating a career. The bloodbath he probably lost his locket in when he rolled across the ground to dodge a blow.

He took off down the grassy path. He now had a lead, and he had to get back to the cornucopia while he still could.

* * *

**1. What did you think of Porter finding a cave?**

**2. How did you like his POV?**

**3. What did you think about his fight with Vincent?**

**4. What can I do better?**

**Please Review!**


	6. Sunshine in the Capital

**Price Lace POV, day before District 1 Reaping's**

I stare at the large TV, waiting for the President to start his speech. I've stayed up far beyond my usual time of slumber, and no matter how many times they show the past Quarter Quells, I'm just never really interested.

First, the 25th Annual Hunger Games. Were a thirteen year old allegedly won. We only get to see small snippets of footage from those games. Because according to the officials, "Thing's happened in those games that weren't supposed too."

Seventy-five years later, the events that took place there are mostly forgotten…

Then they show the 50th Annual Hunger games, were District 12 Victor Haymitch Abernathy is declared winner. I admired him for his bravery, but felt that I could have done much better.

He was from District 12 meaning that he had of course taken no training classes, or worked out daily like me. So the only word I could use to describe his victory is lucky. It wasn't him that killed the girl with her own axe, but technically the arena.

Then the games that are still talked about today, the 75th Annual Hunger Games. Where the previous Victors were pitted against each other in a tropical arena. Otherwise known as the signature start of a planned rebellion, it didn't end well.

At the first sign that the famous girl on fire could possibly win, the gamemakers eventually flooded the large arena, sending vicious piranha mutts into the water. Leaving a man named Brutus to win. Then as I've been told, they bombed the "secret" District 13.

Now, as the fireworks shoot into the air directly above the golden mansion owned by the President of Panem, I sit on the edge of my seat. I'm reminded again by mother to get to bed, and I simply tell her that she should be watching too.

She declines and walks back to her room. President Syrio Tax, welcomes those in the crowd and then anyone who's viewing at home. I grow even more exited as by the way the cameras have him angled, it feels as if he's really speaking to me.

"To the citizens of Panem, and the Districts, after careful consideration and thought put into this year's Quarter Quell. With the help of the way the previous ones played out… We have come to the decision, that this year… sponsors will be allowed to send in a…"

My mother storms back into our gorgeous living room, and this time instead of reminding me, she pushes the button on the TV turning it off.

"Mom! What the heck!" My anger is half directed at the people who decided to start the speech this late, and of course at my mom who had stopped me from being able to hear the President's words.

"I told you before and you refused to listen." she says. I then throw the fancy silvered remote at the TV screen.

It slightly cracks, and I'm at first a little startled by what I did. But looking back at my mother's face of confusion, angriness, and shock, all mashed together in one big emotion makes me start to laugh.

"Why would you just do that Price?" I shrug. I skip off to bed knowing tomorrow will be a big day. The reaping.

I quickly swing open my door, and smile at my reflection in the mirror. I rub back my blond spiky hair, and pull off my shirt. I then admire my six pack I've worked so hard to get, and even flex some.

These would be the kind of things that would be weird to do if people were around, so I slip on my gray tee-shirt and soon after, my black boxers. My dresser is full of so many different pairs of cloths, that I could probably last just over a month without having to wear the same ones.

That is exactly why I enjoy District 1, because we all have so many choices of clothing, that saying that you had nothing to wear would just about make you a liar.

"Price Lace, you're volunteering tomorrow." I mentally relive the moment that the head trainer whispered that sentence into my ear. "Price Lace, you're volunteering tomorrow." I grin under the covers.

**Training Center, second day**

Brightness Lorenz, I like the name of my District partner. I fits her well. She is indeed very bright, as she was smart enough to quickly master using a bow in less than a couple of hours. And she's a nice shot to.

She is literally her own name, as I've examined that whenever she walks into a room with people, it's as if everyone immediately perks up like flowers on a nice sunny day. I've experienced this, and there's almost no possibility to hold a frown on your face within her presence.

When I had second thoughts about volunteering, she found a way to cheer me up with some clever jokes. After all, she hadn't volunteered. But I liked how she just accepted her fate instead.

Now realizing that this girl went to school with me back in 1, it's hard to think that I hadn't ever know her. With as much personality she showed, I would've thought that she'd stand out.

Brightness and I walked around the room. The girl from 8, Lilly Martin, walks past us alongside her ally from 12, and their other ally from 7. After Brightness spots yet another alliance, it's apparent that there's at least three this year not counting the careers.

I instinctively look over at them sitting on a bench, watching us walk by. They laugh when we pass them, and Brightness politely whispers to me to move on. To forget them.

I honestly can't remember the last time District 1 tributes were careers, but that sure doesn't stop the trainers from making us train back home.

Brightness admits that she rarely trains, as it's no longer required. She looks mighty skinny as well, and I refrain myself from asking if she eats either. I mean, her build almost resembles that of the District 12 girl for crying out loud.

We stop at the knife throwing station, and Brightness nicely hands me one. I aim and throw, hitting the target, and she smiles.

"Nice job Price."

"Thanks."

I throw a few more, missing one at the least, and then she wants to try. I move out of the way, and watch as her knife flies into the dummy's leg.

I tell her she did a good job, but she should probably stick to her bows instead. She did hit the dummy at least…

**Training Scores**

Since we had over ten victors in our district, only two had to come. One of each gender. We ended up with a man named Revval, and a woman named Velvet.

I was surprised that Revval hadn't been killed as a baby, as his name sounded strikingly close to a forbidden word, rebel.

The screen flashes on, and we view everyone's score. The boy from 6 somehow manages a perfect 12, and I manage an 8. I'm congratulated.

I try not to laugh when I see Brightness's sorry 0.

"What happened?" I asked. Everyone was laughing now, even our escort.

"Why do they expect you do a stupid Training test thing after you've just gotten back from already training? I was too tired to perform, and I ended up sitting down doing virtually nothing." Now she was giggling too.

Now she probably didn't look like much of a threat to anyone. Which was good in ways too.

**Arena, bloodbath**

I'm one of the first to the cornucopia, and I wait for the girl from 4 to move. As soon as she does, running for the boy who scored a 12, I enter the cornucopia.

I grab some knives and a bag, but before I can get out I'm shoved to the ground. I regain my feet, but before I can stab the culprit, he falls when an arrow lands in his head.

That could have only been one person. Yes, Brightness was there to save day. We ran off, and I felt fully prepared. I look over at her again, and she smiles. We, felt fully prepared.

* * *

**1. How did you like Price's story?**

**2. What did you think of his POV?**

**3. What did you think of Brightness? **

**4. What do you think of them working together?**

**I'm going back and doing the reaping's next for all of the Districts of the tributes I've introduced. Then, perhaps some of the interviews. And then the actual Bloodbath right after. **

**On that chapter, I'll leave a list of the current fallen, and stay in the present games for a while.**

**Please Review, and tell me what I can do better. Thanks!**


	7. District 1: Volunteers and Regrets

**A/N: For the reaping's, I'll have the overview first. Then the main tributes POV's from the morning. Then the goodbyes. Thanks for reading! **

**District 1 reaping's**

The crowds cheered louder than at first suspected by Price, at the end of the mayor's speech. Banners hung high to welcome the arrival of the approaching 100th Quarter Quell, and the strong feeling of what was to come could almost unmistakably be felt residing in the cool chill air.

The Quarter Quell had snuck up on everyone as the citizens of the luxury district had paid more attention to their jobs and needs, rather than the nearing games. It was as if the announcements from the president hadn't fazed them, let along prepared them for what the games that year had in store for twenty-four new tributes.

Price watched with a blank expression as the female tribute who had been called walked up. Her refusal to show emotion created an impression on him and the crowd of the nicely dressed attenders, and Price figured that he could admire her braveness.

With no cries of shock, or tears of sadness, she could have at first glance been referred to as emotionless. Although, the weeping coming from somewhere in the back signified that her parent definitely wasn't. In due time, Price would soon realize that there was more to the girl then meets the eye, but at the moment he wondered if he could keep the same solid expression that his soon to be district partner had. After all, he would be leaving his family for good; as far he was concerned. Volunteers weren't always victors in his district, even if there was a pretty fair amount of them.

With not a moment too soon, Price called to volunteer just as he was told to. Years of training should serve him well in the arena. Or at least get him far.

**Morning of Reaping's, Price Lace's POV (18)**

_Pop!_ The button to my red coat pops from the string as I watch in frustration. I was aware that this coat was too small to begin with, but that didn't stop me from trying to make it last for one more day. Pop! Another button _pops _off, and I throw down the coat as my temper flares.

It wasn't like I was fat or something. _No, I definitely wasn't fat._ It was more likely the problem that I had owned the same coat for years. But that's considered gross, or tacky in 1. Regardless, I kept it anyway.

Until mom managed a job as a hair stylist up in town, we lived in more of the poorer class. Just the thought was enough to make me shudder, because it had been disgusting there. Even if we were in the nicest district there was.

Rats ran the ally's that contained a number of your average criminal or molester. Citizens from the richer classes sometimes paying visits to the poor people who couldn't afford houses, only to throw scraps of food at them as if they were feeding ducks at the pond. It _was sick._

I slip on a white shirt, and tuck my old coat into a box. It could still by standards be considered "nice" but that's not the reason I keep it. More for I don't ever forget the hardships we endured. Or better yet, our losses.

Picking out a pair of jeans isn't too hard -and not just because I have only four pairs to choose from- so I walk over to the mirror. My looks alright… compared to the nice looking clothing worn by the majority, I know by fact that this won't be enough to stop the rude stares.

But all I can do is wait for the arena where I'm bound to prove them wrong. To prove all of the petty people of 1 wrong. That not only did the boy that they looked down upon rise to the top, but he would soon became a victor as well!

**Morning of reaping's, Brightness Lorenz (16)**

My dress is complete with a green spring dress, and a red rose for my hair. It's just about tied into a perfect ponytail, and I have no one to thank but my mom. _Well, I guess I could thank dad to… even though he's still on his "trip"…_

When daddy brought home the nice green dress, I was so much more than grateful, because I was completely aware of how very hard it is to obtain such a dress. I rewarded him with a tight hug, and he didn't hesitate to giving me one back as well.

If I knew that that would be our last ever embrace, I would have given much more than a hug for sure. Two years later, the sadness still lingers. It runs silently through our old creaking house, and in even mom and me. Even though dad left, he somehow was still there.

My dress still fits to my body perfectly. My fingers meet my rose, and I tuck it under a few strands of my blonde hair. Some over heard conversations in the streets like to suggest that blondes are stupid people, but I'm no stupid girl.

My report cards suggest it, as well as my teachers. Even my training at gym slowly improves, and I used to dream about going the nice academy for training. But only skilled people are accepted of course, and I doubt I'm really skilled at anything besides knowing how to stay camouflaged…

I block out the stares of nicer dressed citizens as I make my way to the sixteen year old group. The speech by the mayor comes first, then the boring video.

When the escort calls my name, my heart stops beating. My mind goes blank. And my feet almost instinctively start to walk. I want to so desperately turn back, or to head home with my grieving mother, but common sense tells me not to. And of course, there's no female volunteer this year.

**Goodbyes, Price Lace (18)**

When mom runs in to say her goodbyes, any regret about volunteering hits me all at once. My eyes become wet too, and then were crying into each other's arms. Last time I cried was when I was like twelve.

"Why didn't you tell me you were volunteering?" I had prepared ahead of time for this exact question, and I was ready to answer.

"Because you'd do this, and I would no longer have the heart to." That only made her crying worse, and she throws the question of why couldn't have just waited one last year for the reaping's to be over for sense I was 18.

Then the peacekeeper's back too soon, and I'm left wondering what's left to do with myself.

**What did you think of the District 1 reaping's? Or more specifically, the way I did the chapter.**

**What do you think of Price and Brightness now that you've got a better look at their back stories?**

**What can I do better?**

**Please review! **


	8. District 2: Friendship and Departure

**Overview, District 2 reapings**

The reapings of District 2 ended pretty quickly as both tributes immediately shouted to volunteer. The crowd of attenders cheered with exited looks as Joseph Ball and Quilice Tailings held each other's hands high into the air.

**Goodbyes, Quilice Tailings (16), District 2**

The sun beamed almost as bright as one of capital pickup trucks at night, as it streaked through the trees slender fingers; settling over the indigo water perfectly achieving an oily radiance. The cooling morning breeze caressed rings of stillness over the water. A brilliant cocktail of sublime shades shone on its surface. Shimmering under the daylight, the pond was twinkling with flakes of glitter, sprinkled by the warm glow of the sun.

I'm careful not to catch my galosh under a boulder while I make my way down the rocky slope, as I can't risk a broken ankle. I grab a small pebble to skip across the surface, enjoying the nicer view of the pond as I walk closer to its edge.

A small frog hops from a large rock at the sight of my presence, and I sit down claiming its spot as my own. The pebble slaps the surface of the calm water and skips twice, awakening the pond in tiny ripples, before disappearing somewhere far below. Before long, the entire spot erupts into noises as the birds began chirping from the trees, and the hidden insects began their low distinctive humming sound.

"It's early Quil, we should really be getting back." I turn to the sound of Scarlet's soft voice. She wipes the sleep from her eyes, before letting a small yawn escape from her mouth.

I had almost completely forgotten that she had tagged along. She had stayed mostly quiet throughout the small trip it took to get here, which was really unlike her.

"You can go ahead and head back, I say, I'm practicing for the arena." She smirks, but still stays.

"By skipping rocks?" she trails of to think, "Like when you threw that rock at Lang back in the loading stations?"

My anger from that moment is still strong, and just the thought seems to weigh down over my chest. Why would she pick now to bring this up? I sigh. My stare remains at the pond, and I notice my reflection. A frown has taken the place of my otherwise happy appearance.

"I don't want to talk about that." I say, remembering what I would be forced to do at the reapings. There's no need in working myself up over nothing.

She nods, and starts her way back up the rocks. "I'm going to go get my last hour of sleep in. See you at the reaping's Quilice," she says. There was more that I knew I should have said, but the words remained only thoughts rather than leaving my mouth. We both knew that I would be volunteering, but I don't exactly think that the five minute good byes will be long enough for me to express my feelings.

I think desperately for something else to say as my blonde haired friend continues back up the slope. The best I can do is let loose a weak "bye" before continuing with my rock skipping. What else was there to say anyway?

**Joseph Ball (18), District 2**

Dummies don't move. Dummies don't beg or cry for help. And they of course don't put up a good fight or at least a good attempt at one.

Eventually, watching the blade of my knife pierce the emotionless grey leather head of the defenceless training tools gets rather unsatisfying. Knife after knife leaves me wanting more.

As I grab a sword, chopping off the dummies head, my family along with the small crowd that's gathered applauds. Because they all know that District 2 most likely will have a victor this year. No doubt.

I've met my future partner, and she seems okay. Maybe a little overly cocky, but okay. Her dark hair matches her mostly hidden personality, as she almost never finishes her sentences, usually trailing off with nothing to say. Although, whenever she does manage to speak, her comment is usually referring to how skilled she is. Or how good at hand to hand combat she is. Or better yet, how easily fighting comes to her. Just because she hit some kid with a rock doesn't mean that she's all that.

The training building is reserved for me only, and my coach winks at me from the counter. Even though girls train on the complete other half of the building, I would have thought I'd see Quilice by now. No one even seemed to care that she wasn't attending. I smirked as I landed another bulls-eye. Maybe she had shown up, but I had just taken the crowd instead.

Soon it's time to go, and I meet my family while mostly ignoring the cheering crowd. This time could have been spent with them at home preparing to let me leave for the games, but I'm glad it was spent with them watching me train. Rather have them seeing how confident I am in winning, then them to worry about me not coming back.

My younger brother Sheppard looks into my eyes with admiration, and I wonder if I blush when he asks me the question. "Will be as good as you one day Joseph?"

I smile and rustle up his hair. "Of course you will," I say.

We stop home to change, and I slip on a nice cosy tuxedo. We spend the remainder of the last thirty-minutes that the entire family will share, together, before leaving for the justice building.

**Goodbyes, Quilice Tailings (16), District 2**

"You didn't have to listen to them, Scarlet says not quite yet in tears, you didn't have to."

"They could hurt them, I say referring to my other friends at school, and they could hurt you. And besides, it's too late now." She reaches out and traps me in a long hug that waists half of our time. Then she shouts goodbye as the peacekeepers pull her from the room.

Soon, my drunk father stumbles into a chair and I can't be any less exited to see him. His fuzzy eyes shift from spot to spot as he struggles to focus on me. "You weren't all that bright, he says fidgeting at his fingers, but at least you were smart enough to volunteer."

"Screw you," I bark. And he raises an eye.

"Watch your mouth." Eventually, when the peacekeepers lead him out, I'm more than grateful to see him go. There had been no reason reason for him to visit me at all. While I wish there was someone else that's come to see me, there's not, and I'm later walked out to the car.

**Please review!**

**1: What do you think of Quilice and Joseph now? **

**2: Who was your favourite? **

**3: And what can I do better?**


	9. District 4: Love and Hate

**Overview of reapings**

The reaping's of District Four took Marlin with much surprise as he met with the truth that his district partner would indeed be Tina, the annoying dirty blonde that liked him. He'd rather have anyone as partner other than her, and wanted to scream when she hopped on stage beside him.

On the other hand, Tina couldn't be more exited. A whole week with her one and only crush in four. How could it get any better? She over looked the nasty things he said to her, taking them as though they were compliments, although she did wish that they would stop being thrown at her. She wished that he could just accept the fact that they were destined to live a happy life long of eternity together. She just couldn't see why it was so hard.

**Tina Oars (16), District Four female, the beach, before reapings**

The waves appear a ghostly white as they splashed loudly onto black rocks on shore. The sand under my feet retained its usual golden brown, sparkling as the sun reflected off of the thousands of tiny shells and particles scattered amongst the beach.

The spot was vast, creating the feeling of the ocean going on forever, while the cool sea breeze tugged lightly at my thin loose hair.

I wish to swim in its tides, or sleep on its warm shore. I wish to splash in its waves, or even build sand castles as I've watched the kids of the mayor do. But things like that are forbidden, and our only job out here is to haul in fish and shrimp while also collecting the various other goods that the sea has to offer. Technically I'm supposed to be working, not frolicking around at the beach. _Well, unless you sneak out at night of course._

When the sand is nice and cool and the waves have calmed down, and when the other citizens of four shut their doors for the night, I head for my spot on the beach.

Usually, I relax and count the stars. Other times, I wonder if _he_ will ever actually show up. The boy with the crisp brown hair and with his blue green eyes that reflect back my stares, is handsomely charming. I wait hours some times for that same boy to arrive and plop down next to me at midnight in front of the moon, but he never comes. It just didn't make sense. I've written notes and letters, but it just didn't make sense. Was he not getting them? Had they been lost in a heap of school papers the last time I handed him one? Did he even get them in the first place? Did he even read them? Questions I wished I had the answers too but don't. I'm rarely able to chat with him anyway, and I doubt he'd answer me if I tried.

When I heard news that the boy would volunteer, I knew that I was out of options. I've tried my luck for years on getting him to like me, failing miserably every time. I've noticed him train to, and he's serious about it. Everyone thinks he's victor material, and I know that it's probably true. If he does win the games, and comes back home, then all of my chances of him falling for me are ruined. He'd find a different girl, far prettier than me, and I'd be nothing more but just a gnat to him. And if he didn't return, then I would be downright heart-broken.

So I came up with a plan, to volunteer. And to play the games alongside him. Even it does mean that only one of us will make it back home. Or maybe even none…

It's my last chance at being loved, and my only one. I can do, it can work.

My small blue-banded wrist watch startles me by the time it displays, and I began to head back to the dock. I get to go watch that same Marlin Streamings train.

**Marlin Streamings (18), District Four male training building, before reapings**

_Block, duck, stab. Block, duck, stab._ I've got it, the move is implanted into my brain now. There's no way I can forget. My trainer swings for a punch, and before I can block, I'm nailed in the eye by his fist.

Black dots swarm my sight, and I blink repeatedly to try to regain my vision. Slowly but eventually, I'm again able to see. But I don't like what I see.

People chuckle from the stands, and there's some mumbling along with whispering. I cover my ears to block out the sound of the hurtful shouts, and painful insults. How could I mess that one technique up? I had only been practicing it for two whole weeks!

My anger boiled at a shocking level as I spot my family snickering away with the crowd. My parents are supposed to be my supporters. Not people who torment their own son.

"You cruel cowards! Neither of you risked your life like I'm about to do!" Their faces turned from amused to guilty, when they realize that my anger is mostly directed towards them.

"Go away, all of you! I don't want anybody watching me anymore!" They had arrived in the first place because of an old tradition. In the career districts, crowds gather in the training building to watch their future volunteers practice and train. I though, had screwed up.

At first the citizens stare back at me with blank eyes, clearly confused.

"Get up and leave people! I didn't stutter." Soon they do, and the officials try to seat them again from over the obnoxious blaring loud speakers. But they've all heard my words, and from what I can see are ashamed of themselves. But only one person neither laughed, nor shouted rude things and remains seated by her sister. And it was that same stupid girl that I see almost every day. I ignore her, and block out the sounds of my trainer shouting for me to come back.

I don't even allow my parents to speak to me. If they want to laugh at something then that's fine. Just wait until I'm gone to do it.

**Goodbyes, Tina Oars (16), District Four female**

No one comes to visit me other than my sister. She mostly resembles me other than the mole under her left cheek, and the blue eyes instead of green.

"Was it because of him? Is he the reason you volunteered?!" Aquina's shouts while pointing at the door. "He doesn't like you Tina. He's not good for you." I frown and shake my head in disgust.

"You're wrong! He just needs the chance to get too know me. That's all." I almost have trouble believing my words myself, but I forget the thought. He will love me. I know he will, he has to.

"Tina, don't do crazy things for false love. I can't stop you from going, but I can warn you about the arena. You know this year is a Quarter Quell, so don't let it take advantage of you. The Capitol loves to pick at tributes that have fallen for love, through ways in the games, so I don't want to see you associating at all with that boy. Go ahead and tag along with the careers for protection, but keep your distance from him in the process. I don't want to see you on TV talking about him in the interviews, or anywhere else. Can you please try, for me?" I take in everything that Aquina says, and gulp it down. I nod and look to the ground as tears form in my eyes. I had put my feelings first instead of family.

I hug her tightly, and she stands up to walk out rather than allowing the peacekeepers to escort her. "I love you," she says.

"I love you two."

**Follow and Favorite!**

**1. What do you think of Marlin now that you know more about him.**

**2. What do you think of Tina now that you know some more about her?**

**3. Who's your favorite? **

**Please Review! It's not hard really. You just type something in to that little box below. It would mean a lot.**


	10. Interviews and Training Part 1

**I apologize for the lateness, and I'll really do my best to never update so late again. This chapter did get a little overrun with dialogue though, so I hope that doesn't end up messing it up.**

It's pretty much against District rules for a boy from 7 to cry, let alone a man. Unless your mother had just had you, it was simply not tolerable, simply not okay. The District, which was abundant with strong muscled lumberjacks and hardworking carpenters, just didn't raise babies.

It would be an understatement to say that their male tribute for the year had made them look bad. Owen Sapling cowered in tears at the Justice Building, was nearly trampled while trying to escape the Chariot Rides, and after having an "accident" during his interview, he closely mimicked the squirrels from home by scampering off stage.

Moments later, Owen walked back out holding the large gentle hands of a peacekeeper-which might have been fine if he hadn't been fifteen-. He continued with Caesar up until the buzzer went off, and there wasn't even a single word that he stuttered.

During the whole thing, he kept a tight grip on the man's hand as if he would die if he didn't. District 8 was up next, and after Vanessa Martin (AKA Lilly Martin) mentioned once that she was allies with Owen Sapling, the boy became involved with her entire interview.

"Owen seems like an "interesting" boy, is he always this way?" Caesar asked Vanessa, possibly really wanting to know himself.

"I don't know, she mumbled, from what I've heard he's one of the simple ones." Caesar nodded as if the answer had been obvious.

"Poor boy," he said.

"Is he nice to work with, Caesar asked curiously, you know, at the training center?" Vanessa crossed her arms and looked at the ceilings.

"You don't have any questions for _me _do you?" she asked annoyed that_ her_ interview wasn't being centered on _her_.

"Oh sorry." Said Caesar while clearing his throat "How's your family back home?"

"I don't have one, she responded, but I'm good." Then the buzzer went off.

"Well good day then Vanessa, dear." Caesar said, happy to have gotten the two trickiest tributes to talk to done with.

**Training Center, one day before**

Marlin walked to his spot at the spear throwing station, and sat his things down on a bench. He took a sip of from his water bottle, and soaked the sweat up from his forehead with a towel. Knife throwing really worked up a big sweat.

"Here you go," said an oddly cheery voice from behind. He mentally prepared himself by promising that he wasn't going to scream.

"When I turn around, there's not going to be a girl from my district behind me," he said in a tone that he was sure would make it apparent that he wasn't playing around today.

"Surprise!" Tina shouted while having to practically jump in front of him. "I got you your spears!" she was blushing now.

Marlin walked right past her and grabbed a new spear from the rack. "What's wrong with this one?" she asked.

"Nothing, just you know, your fingers touched it," Marlin replied while starting to take a step back.

"So you don't want my help?" Tina asked confused.

Marlin pulled back his arm, "Your correct Tina, I don't."

"Why not?" she asked still holding out her hand in hopes that he would accept her offer. He sat down the one in hand, grabbed the spear, and threw it dead on into the center of the dummy's target.

"You happy now?!" he shouted loudly. She skipped over to the dummy and retrieved Marlin's weapon.

"Here you go." She said once again in her cheery voice.

Marlin, who was clearly letting her get the best of him, snatched the spear and threw it to the side. "You know Tina, you're exactly like those fleabags they've got in 10. Always begging for someone to play with them, always trying to go and fetch every little thing for their owners. That doesn't sound familiar does it?"

The tears were immediate, and the whining was loud. Marlin had at least gotten every outer district tribute to stare at them.

"What are you guys looking at?" he questioned. They apparently weren't looking at anything in particular, because as soon as Marlins eyes turned in their directions, everyone just kept a solid glance at the ceiling.

"Look Tina, I only meant everything that I said." And after that statement, she was gone. Only during the Games would she ever acknowledge him again, and from there on, it would only get worse.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Terrance said after sitting down onto the bench. It occurred to him that during a time like this, and especially at the spear throwing station, saying such a thing to Marlin wasn't a very good choice.

"I thought you were smart 12," Marlin said. "Smart people don't talk to me that way."

"I am, and I realize that I was wrong to speak to you that way sir, my apologies," Terrance replied, with his voice shrinking to a whisper with every word.

"Then why are you here?"

"Well, I heard Joseph mention something about careers staying in groups. So I figured that I should go and collect everyone since there's really not anything else for me to do here." Terrance said.

"You can't just go play with your edible plants or something?" Asked Marlin. "Because it's really obvious that you don't know much about career stuff."

"You're correct again Marlin, I don't know much about something I was just picked for yesterday. Other than the fact that they always kill the people from my district at the start of the Games."

"Well maybe people from your district shouldn't always run for the cornucopia." Marlin said with a chuckle.

"I couldn't agree more." said Terrance.

**Well wasn't that short?**

**1. What do you think about Owen from District 7?**

**2. Is Tina annoying, and did you pump up your fist after she got told?**

**Please leave a Review! I will be returning to the arena shortly to do the bloodbath, and to let it be known of who's alive and who's not. I'd reread the first few chapters.**


End file.
